1. Field of the Invention
The systems and methods disclosed herein relate generally to intelligent systems for controlling electronic devices through a headset jack. Particularly, embodiments relate to earphones powered by an existing headset connector that can control functions of an electronic device by sending signals to the electronic device through the headphone connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's fast moving technology development for the mobile sector, user experience and battery life are two of the most important metrics. Effort should be made to manage the power consumption for a feature when it is not in use or not providing any value to the user. Actively managing the power consumption of a feature adds value to the system by contributing to longer battery life through smarter use of features. In addition, if there is a way to customize the response of a mobile device based on a more context-aware method or system the device can deliver a more compelling user experience.
Typical wired headsets connect a mobile device to a set of speakers and microphones with several audio-centric fixed-function conductors. Unlike their wireless counterparts, these wired headsets lack any ability to signal user interface (UI) commands to the mobile device to control operations such as volume control, pause, play, fast forward, etc. This inability to control platform operations often minimizes headset usability and platform Quality of Service (QoS). For example, when a user removes the headset from one or both ears to listen to other sounds, both resource inefficiency (providing sound unnecessarily in the unused earpieces) and possible interference with noise cancellation functions may result. Additionally, a lack of UI control on wired headsets forces the user to engage with UI controls located on the mobile device (key/buttons or touchscreen) which operate with longer latency and consume considerably more battery power.
For example, when a user desires to listen to an audio sound using the headset, the user must position a headset within or near the ear and the user must also issue a command to the host device to provide the audio signals. This command may take the form of pressing a button on the host device. This is an inconvenience to the user in that the host device may not be easily accessible to the user, such as when the user is operating a vehicle. Furthermore, the host device typically does not provide audio signals automatically when the headset is in a listening position.
In another example, a user may desire to stop listening to the audio signals provided by the host device. To stop listening to the audio signals, the user typically removes the headset from the ear and also issues a command to the host device to instruct the host device to stop sending the audio signals to the headset, such as by pressing a button on the host device. As in the above-described example, this is an inconvenience to the user in that the host device does not automatically stop sending audio signals when the headset is not in a listening position within or on the user's ear.
Furthermore, if the user does not instruct the host device to stop sending audio signals to the headset when the earphone or earbud has been removed from the ear, the host device may waste battery power providing unnecessary audio signals to the headset.